Angel of Darkness
by MadamSylph
Summary: "Everything around me was submerged in darkness and I took a glance around, somehow frantic as opposed to my usual collected self. Before me lay a creature with those same eyes... the kind Sebastian holds that glow a spectral color..." (This is a one-shot that is told in first person [which is rare in my writing] told from Ciel's POV.


**Angel of Darkness**

Everything around me was submerged in darkness and I took a glance around, somehow frantic as opposed to my usual collected self. Before me stood a creature with those same eyes... the kind Sebastian holds that glow a spectral color. It was small, though intimidating still, this black fox. That's when she appeared, slowly, her figure a blur at first as it eventually cleared—replacing the fox—bringing forth a pale girl with pale-golden eyes, short raven hair that curled gently in the front. A subtle smile was on her face, and her eyes were beautiful, though held a mournfulness and vacancy. She looked so entirely familiar, though to my frustration I could not for the life of me remember her name. "Who are you?" I asked, my tone set evenly. Blinking those eyes at me, she tilted her head ever so slightly, as if asking, 'You don't recall?' Gently though unsteadily, she smoothed her black dress.

"Judith Morgan. Don't you remember who I am...? What had happened, even?" As she spoke her voice struck me, the name even more striking though I cursed myself for not remembering. _Who was she?_

"You're a demon," I noted, "the only demon I know is Sebastian." I shook my head, though I just could not recall how I'd met this woman. "Where are we, anyway?"

"I'm inside of your mind... You were knocked out cold."

"By whom?" Would they be taking a serious whooping when I came to...

"Those... _people_..." The word hissed past her pearly teeth, as if she were tasting poison. "I don't remember their names precisely. You mentioned the names though I was already going into a frenzy. The ones who harmed you four years ago. The ones you vowed to humiliate just as much as they'd humiliated and harmed you."

"Where are they now?" I demanded, ready to wake up and end every last one of those filthy psychopaths.

"I killed them for you. We've known each other for a while now, ever since you turned fourteen. I suppose you lost a portion of your memory after having been knocked out." Judith's eyes lowered. She seemed very disappointed, and the pain in her bright eyes made it seem as though we had become very close to one another. And that's when it at last hit me... That look in her eyes, it was the same look she got when she opened up to me for the very first time. Yes, indeed she was a demon... though she was so diverse, it was incredible.

You see, Judith was not bound by any contracts nor did she wish to consume any sort of human soul... unless if it were necessary and if that individual's soul deserved to be pulverized. She escaped the Netherworld, being the sly fox she was, and came to England as that small, black fox. She told me she'd acquired her human form by merely watching others in the alleyways, looking at how they were formed and how they passed and spoke. Slowly, she began to transform. I remember how she told me she had frightened a small girl once, having looked like a mutant cross between human female and fox. From then on she vowed to hide in the alleyways until her change was complete. Judith told me the transformation was enjoyable—she was able to choose just how she looked and sounded; obviously not something everyone gets to do. For a long time, she made money making instruments and became a master of very many, very quickly in fact. Like any other demon, she could master anything and everything with ease. Though, people began to take notice of her in-human talents and some praised her... though most shunned her greatly. All Judith wanted was to be human.

One day, she was chosen to play for our orchestra in a grand ball, and even got chosen to make better equipment for those in our symphony. Her work was admittedly magnificent and sometimes I would watch her and silently wonder just why she looked so glum all the time. Her smile hardly ever ceased—though I could tell. The gloominess still shone through and through my eyes it was as clear as day. Though, at the time I was simply too busy to care... or so I would tell myself. Deep down, I was concerned. Though on the outside I would show no interest what-so-ever. On the outside, Judith was merely another speck in the crowd. Though once she began working and even living with us after her workshop was bombed, I would watch her every move.

She was curious. Not annoyingly so, though she would take the time to look at details most people would merely ignore. Sebastian would tell me he thought she was a demon, though I was never quite certain and merely ignored his little wonders. Days went by, days turned to weeks and weeks to months... and Judith and I spoke, got to know one another and it was... pleasurable. She was always so interested in what I had to say and didn't treat everything like a joke as Sebastian often did. Though I never showed just how intrigued with her I really was.

There was a day when I was fifteen in which Sebastian and Judith took part in a battle with one of Angela's pathetic little minions. Apparently she'd appointed more angels to try and 'purify' me, and in the process I was nearly killed after yet again having been deemed, 'So unclean that I cannot be fixed.' So the bastard tried to kill me. Sebastian was wounded and Judith had saved my life. That day, I was certain she was in fact a demon. A sly, shrewd one who could pierce the heart of an angel if necessary. Despite how often I acted so bored with her and showed only glimmers of kindness, there she was... saving my life. That's when she became _my_ angel. An angel of darkness—_perfection_. As she helped me to my feet when I came to that day one year ago, I gazed up at her, the thudding of my heart suddenly so distinct.

"Why would you...?" I emitted, wanting to be furious with her though I could not muster the energy.

She and told me, "Because you're the first one who called me a friend." In that instant my heart seemed to burst and without my permission, hot tears were stinging at my eyes. Eventually though, I smiled back... and it felt true.

Now, here we were in this bizarre dark abyss in my mind. When she confirmed she'd brutally beaten, humiliated and killed every one of the rats that harmed me as a child, the darkness began to fade to a bright meadow. White roses bloomed all around and the moon shone brightly overhead—much larger than usual and causing Judith's skin and eyes to be set aglow.

"You... you'd do that for me?" I stammered. Judith stepped near through the moonlit field. "Wh-why would you...?" Suddenly her cool hand was lifting my chin to look at her delicate face.

"You already know why," she replied softly, that same graceful smile on her lips. Tears jumped from my eyes... it never made sense to me... why someone would do all of these things for me. She wasn't even in a contract. Judith did these things because she _wanted _ to. Not because she _had_ to. For so long I used to avoid my love to her, though the fact she was so different from Sebastian tugged at my heart. Sebastian was there for me, though it was all because of the contract we'd agreed upon four years ago. It took Judith's existence to make me realize what I needed was someone to be there... that did not want anything in return. But because they simply _desired_ to be by my side.

"I wanted to end them, didn't you save me at least one?" I whined. Judith merely chuckled at my selfishness, matter-of-factly.

"You did. Just as one man came to strike you on the head, you threw a dagger across the room and killed a woman with brown hair."

"Good," I grinned faintly as a gentle breeze came through. Judith looked at me with those glorious eyes and my frustration melted away almost instantly. "You always were good at making me feel better," I admitted sheepishly. It had taken a good while for me to get accustomed to speaking my mind often or telling of my feelings. I remembered though that Judith and I had memories... at the moment they were a little fuzzy, but they were there. Even when I got angry and yelled, she found a way to make the foiling go away. Merely talking to her helped it vanquish. "I..." A hot blush rose to my cheeks. I used to hate that with a flaming passion—it made me feel... _vulnerable._ The crying made me feel _weak._ Though it was Judith who eventually convinced me that crying could be a good thing and that hiding your emotions only sometimes put you at an advantage. I learned that once you get to know someone like I got to know Judith, it was all right to show them how you feel. My heart slammed in my chest, and I knew that now, in this very concealed place in mind... just her and I... I could spill my heart as much as I pleased. "I need you, Judith."

This made her seem stunned for a very brief moment, though she smiled a warm smile. "You've taught me a lot."

"You've been human far shorter than I have and yet I believe you've taught me even more." Slowly her hand raked my hair.

"You know you've always been so strong. The strongest human I've ever met."

"To me, you are human... an extraordinary one..." my cheeks darkened further and those words were tingling just at the tip of my tongue. It'd been so many—_too_ many years since I had said it to anyone. Reason being, I thought it made me seem weak. Though I've come to accept that it doesn't _have_ to mean such. "I... I love you." Before I could even think to, I was pulling her into a passionate kiss, my very first and one that I would never, ever regret. My first kiss... with Judith. Pressing my chest to hers, I let my tongue part her lips and caress her own tongue so softly that it sent little electrical currents throughout my body, tingling at my finger tips which now grazed along small frame. Letting out a soft , pleased groan, I opened my eyes and it was suddenly dark again before the scene brightened once more. I was at last outside of my mind and back into reality. It was that same room with a stage, the very one I had been tortured upon. And upon that, were all the dead bodies of those who had harmed me, all of who were murdered by my dearest Judith. All as well as the brunette woman with the dagger plunged in her chest due to me. Out in the crowd, I heard clapping and glanced to see there were dozens of demons who'd just seen the blood bath. Judith made a show of the whole thing, in that same exact place. I thought I'd loathe to be there again though seeing all of those who'd humiliated me sprawled on the stage, torn limb from limb and blood coating the floor, the walls... the ceiling... it was the greatest I had felt in years. Not to mention most of them died by the hand of dearest. My dark angel. Judith then knelt beside my limp body, a warm smile on her pale lips. I looked up at her, my eyes softening and closing slowly as she placed a cool palm on my cheek.

"I love you too, Ciel."


End file.
